


Five Senses

by Firelit_dreams



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny how someone could start to just overtake all of your senses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 25 moments prompt Five Senses on Live Journal.

It was funny how someone could start to just overtake all of your senses sometimes.

His first memory of Adam was his voice. He'd never heard anyone sing like that before. Like everyone else watching during Hollywood Week he'd listened speechless as Adam sang, feeling his chances of winning drop with each note.

Watching Adam perform was as mesmerizing as hearing him. He captured everyone's attention immediately and held it through the entire song. The judges, the audience, the other contestants, everyone just watched in silence, unable to tear their eyes away until it's over. Every week he felt himself being pulled in further with each performance.

He loved sharing a room with Adam. The scent of his cologne filled the room even when he wasn't there. Not surprising really. Everything about Adam was bigger than life. When he realized he found comfort being in the room, when he was upset or stressed, just because it smelled like Adam he should've had a clue that maybe there was more going on than he was admitting.

Touching was where it all started to go wrong, or right, depending on your point of view. It had started with hugs, when they'd make it through to the next round, but they both here just touchy-feely people and they started touching more just to be close to each other. The touches just helped them both to handle the stress. Of course, the touching led to kissing.

Kissing was the part that should've freaked him out the most really. It didn't, though, instead it seemed to have just happened so naturally. He hadn't really thought about it, hadn't thought about anything really. He'd only thought about the taste of Adam.

No one had ever so completely filled his senses. Later he'd have to figure out what he was going to do about the life he'd had before Idol. About Katy and what he was going to tell his parents and friends. But, right now he was still in this Idol bubble with Adam and he none of that mattered. He could still allow Adam to overtake his senses.


End file.
